23 November 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-11-23 ; Comments *Start of show: "...Peelenium reaches 1975. So your host with the most, Doctor Doctor Peel." This last is a reference to the fact that at the weekend he had received an honorary doctorate from Sheffield Hallam University, having already been similarly honoured by Anglia Polytechnic University. It is probably also a sarcastic reference to the self-description of the commercial radio DJ Neil Fox. *Unusually for a Tuesday and "for no particular reason," the show comes from Peel Acres. *JP says that a session by Rootsman is being recorded for broadcast soon, but, as with other reggae artists, it seems this never happened. Sessions *Magoo, #4. Recorded 1999-10-06. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Predator: 'Nothing Left (12")' (5HQ Recordings) *Unconscious Collective: 'Liverpool Scene 1979 (CDS)' (Pearls For Swine) *Magoo: 'East Polar Opposites Can Dream' (Peel Session) *Rootsman: 'Imitator (12"-Imitator EP)' (Third Eye Music) :(JP: 'With everybody going mad for the Cliff Richard Christmas record, one of the most execrable records I've ever heard in all of my life I think, time for a little quality.') *Elvis Presley: 'Blue Christmas (LP-Elvis' Christmas Album)' (RCA Victor) :(JP: 'Unless I was hallucinating, I heard Mark And Lard this afternoon talking about the Low Christmas album. Unfortunately, they just talked about it and didn't play a track from it, so I will.') *Low: 'Blue Christmas (CD-Christmas)' (Tugboat Records) *Hole: 'Northern Star (CD-Celebrity Skin)' (Geffen) *Look Jerk Sound System: 'Judge Mental (Compilation LP-Sci Fidelity)' (Liquid Sky) *Hydroplane: 'Grand Central (CD-Hope Against Hope)' (Bad Jazz) *Magoo: 'The High Castle' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'This is a record which I should have played, really, I was trying to find it actually for 1974's Peelenium, but I couldn't find it, but I did find it over the weekend.') *Gene Dozier & The United Front: 'Give The Women What They Want (7")' (Mercury) Peelenium 1975 #David Bowie: 'Fame (LP-Young Americans)' (RCA Victor) #Burning Spear: 'Slavery Days (LP-Marcus Garvey)' (Island) #Little Feat: 'Long Distance Love (LP-The Last Record Album)' (Warner Bros.) #Millie Jackson: 'Loving Arms (LP-Still Caught Up)' (Polydor) *Knights Of Bass: 'Da M-Pire (2x Compilation LP-Revenge Of The B-Boy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) *Rooney: 'Spot Fine (CD-On Fading Out)' (Common Culture) *Magoo: 'Nastro Adhesivo' (Peel Session) *Filibuster: 'Bonafide Funk (12")' (Intercom Recordings) *Vic Godard: 'Place We Used To Live (split 7" with Secret Goldfish)' (Creeping Bent) *Ant: 'Where Happiness Begins (CDS)' (Fabulous Friends) *Eek-A-Mouse: 'Operation Eradication (7")' (Greensleeves) *Camp Blackfoot: 'The Blue Hood (CD-Critical Seed vs. The Spartan Society)' (Pandemonium) *Ui: 'Blue Pietro (CDS-The Iron Apple)' (Southern) *Magoo: 'Valley Of Tears' Fats Domino cover. (Peel Session) *Jeremdam: 'A Battle Against Time (Compilation CD-Demo Tracks #01)' (Tresor) *L'Augmentation: 'Rich (LP-Pigalle)' (Kooky) *Mortician: 'Silent Night, Bloody Night (CD-Chainsaw Dismemberment)' (Relapse) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-11-23 *b) jp231199.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:02:15 *b) 01:59:57 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes